Legacy
by Distant Storm
Summary: Ten years from their last battle, Takao and Kai have one final battle. Things are different this time around. KaiHil, featuring the trio's children.


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

A short piece, to pay homage to one of my favorite fandoms. Enjoy.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Time goes by so quickly._

_Like the changing of the seasons, so the pages of our lives turn._

_Children become adults. Boys become men. Girls become women._

_It's an evolution._

_But it's still a circle._

My hands move quickly, with skill. I do not hesitate; No, I know what effects I desire. I know how to attain them. I have been doing this for what feels like a lifetime, though it has only been a mere decade. In this moment, I am challenged, yet I am at peace. I do what I know, and I let my work define me.

The sounds of grinding stone on metal fills the room.

"_It will be the first time in over a decade that the two world champions will be facing each other in an official tournament. It's only fitting that they will be competing for the title they fought over all those years ago."_

_Click._

"_Well I just don't understand why everyone is making such a fuss. Stanley is stepping down as BBA chairman as of the new year. This was his final wish, and neither Takao or Kai could possibly refuse him."_

"_But do you think Hiwatari will even be ready to battle? He hasn't been in a beybattle in years-"_

"_This is Kai Hiwatari we're talki-"_

_Click._

"_This hour on ESPN Sportscenter: live coverage from Montreal, Canada, at the BBA Premiere One battle exhibition. We catch up with Hiromi Tachibana and get her take on the upcoming match next month between Takao Kinomiya and Kai Hiwatari. Stay tuned."_

_Click. _

"_Buy your tickets now for the-"_

_Power off._

It's just barely bright enough to see the details of my handiwork when I finish. It's laughter from the next room over that brings me back from my work-induced stupor. With the ghost of a smile on my lips, I evaluate my final product. My eyes darken with excitement. This will be the finest moment in my career. The glint of metal in the hours of twilight casts a glow on the wall.

_The photographers are relentless. They search for signs and hints of how she sways. She can barely return to her hotel for the evening without being followed by media spies, trying to figure out whose side she takes. She doesn't answer them straight when they ask her who she wants to win. She talks in circles if she talks at all. She'd rather focus on the present._

"_What I don't understand is how someone who is so powerful in the beyblading world can sit quietly, without an opinion as her friends and former teammates go head to head for the most coveted prize in all of the sport. It's like the Red Sox's general manager saying he doesn't know if he wants the Yankees to lose or not."_

"_With all due respect," A second voice cuts in, "You've more or less just answered the question. She wants Takao to win. She just attempts to remain neutral because they're both her friends."_

"_Someone has to lose, that's all I'm saying."_

_She stays quiet as they ridicule her, mock concocted opinions and take the color of her clothes to represent her support of one versus the other. The colors blue and red are removed from her wardrobe. She doesn't dare wear black. Instead, she wears yellow, purple, and green. She surrounds herself by her work – teaching new Beyblade techs at universities and seminars. She coaches amateur teams in her hometown when she has time, and works for both her own charities and others who request her._

_Neither Takao or Kai speak about her, or her lack of opinion._

_They plan to leave everything in the beystadium._

_It's always been all for one, and one for all._

_But, now it's-_

_One._

_Last._

_Shot._

It's early when I wake. As I lean into my lover's embrace, I know who I will side with. It's a dangerous line, though. A line that blurs because my affection for the other has always been so strong. We're friends first, I wanted to believe.

The patter of footsteps in the hallway outside our bedroom rouse me from my musings, and my feelings prove me wrong.

_The stadium is decorated with painstakingly breathtaking details. The elements of wind and fire – blue and red – are incorporated into everything. Everything is equal. One half of the arena bears the crest of the dragon. The other, the phoenix. People arrive early. They marvel at the set-up, they gawk at the celebrities. The BBA's signature team are honored guests. Their past and present teams share their company. Former enemies are now family. _

_They don't meet before the match. Instead, the rapidly aging – and somewhat deteriorating founder and chairman of the board meets them both individually. He hails them as sons, and tears are shed. They will carry on his legacy. They will honor his life's work. As he enters the public eye, he is given a standing ovation. Though he is now confined to a wheelchair, he manages to stand and applaud them too. The effort is great, but they are his greatest critics and he has always risen to the occasion._

I can't risk making a spectacle of myself in the crowd's vision, so I stand off to the side. My hands shake, and my eyes water as I watch them stand face to face. Takao is cocky as ever, impatient to begin. He gives a thumbs up to the crowd as his name is announced and their patience yields the return of their beloved champion. Kai stands calm, collected, and raises his fist in the air – a sign of recognition to the devoted fans he's captivated over his career. They never kept in touch for long after BEGA was demolished, and I was always surprised by that. Takao had always said some people didn't need to be together to stay a part of your family, and as both men nod to each other, I find that his untimely words were strangely right. They are my family.

"_I'm telling you, this match was destined to go like this. There was no way one of them was going to win back-to-back matches."_

"_It's definitely a show-stopping performance. These two look even better than they did in their prime. Their power is incredible!"_

"_The way things are going, this arena might not be standing before we have a winner. I'm AJ Topper here with Brad Best, reporting live from Bakuten, Japan, where it all began and now, where it all ends."_

"_I'm with you bud, things are getting real nostalgic over here. I think I've got some dust in my eye."_

They are so different than they were before. As the battles progress, Takao takes on a calmer tone than he had in years past, while his counterpart becomes more animated. Neither is frustrated with their even strengths. They are ying and yang, they are balance. I watch them smirk at each other. This is all they've ever wanted, since they were children. They don't seek absolute power. They seek the climb, the journey. It's what makes the whole spectacle that much more magical. They wish to better each other. To rise to unparalleled heights. The winner of this battle will be hailed in history forever, but their story has still just begun.

"_You know," Takao calls from across the half-destroyed dish, "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."_

"_Me either," Comes the soft, honest reply._

"_It's going to eventually have to end."_

_Kai raises his head and blinks at his friend. They've been battling for the better part of four hours total. Both are breathing heavily, scratched and slightly battered by the physical exertion of their prowess._

"_I won't let it end in a tie, either, pal." The younger one continues, turning his hat backwards and squaring his shoulders. "There's a little girl sitting up in the stands who won't allow her dad to lose to some mean 'ole Sourpuss." He motions behind him, to a petite blunette girl-child with her father's eyes. She jumps up and down with the same fervor as her namesake, her soprano cheering like the tinkling of windchimes._

_Blocking a sneaky attack from the child's father, "I'm sorry to disappoint you," He says to the girl, though his tone is friendly; Moreso than most have ever heard. _

_Without warning, Dranzer blazes up from her bit, her warmth spreading out from her beyblade to fill the arena with ambient light. She unfurls her wings and from the tip of her tail up, the flames slowly begin to turn from red to blue, spiraling upwards. _

_Takao's partner follows suit. The guardian beast rises with grace and a proud roar. He exudes victory. Both believe this match is theirs to win._

"You can do it Daddy!" The little girl screams from across the arena. Takao grins like he's won the lottery. She is his motivation. His edge, he believes.

A tug on my jeans comes from my right side to bring me back to the current situation. Ignoring stares, we stand up and approach the rail between the arena and the stands.

"_I believe in you Papa!"_

_Takao pauses and the crowd becomes silent. He is his father's child, with the same handsome face and hair. He points up at the phoenix, who does not stray to meet the child's gaze, with his mother's tawny eyes._

"_Get 'em Dranzer!"_

_With a smile, Kai regards Takao with knowing eyes. "If you think your kid won't forgive you, you haven't met my wife." Takao nods to Hiromi, and suddenly connects the dots on his best friends' matching wedding bands._

"_Mikhail Hiwatari, quit your yapping and fry that dragon!"_

_The Russian shrugged. "See? I'm about to win and she's still nagging me."_

_Amusement shined in Takao's eyes. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"_

"_Dranzer, ATTACK! Spiral Survivor!"_

"_Dragoon, Galaxy Storm! Full power!"_

Time goes by so quickly.

Like the changing of seasons, so the pages of our lives turn.

We change. We evolve. We come full circle.

"_You're finished, Mina. My Dranzer's gonna kick your Dragoon halfway to Tokyo!"_

"_I don't think so. Dragoon and I are gonna beat you, Gou!"_

"_Alright you two, that's enough." Both men look at each other, echoing each others' words._

"_No way, I gotta beat him!"_

_Gou scoffs. "As if." They glare at each other, though their beyblades struggle to stay spinning, even with their paternal figures' encouragement._

_A giggle from beside the two fathers captures their attention. "You two are in for a treat. Wait until they get fall in love." Despite their disgruntled reactions, Hiromi manages to smile. They're in for a hell of a ride._


End file.
